Historia
by MiluxD
Summary: Un relato de dos Rose harta de las criticas de la tia Elroy decide hacer su propiodestino enamorandose predidamente de un caballero con un secreto apuesto que saben quien es ;) mi primer mini niñas
1. un relato de dos

Esta historia está dedicada a nuestra querida Soraya ;)

Historia.

Los personajes están basados en la historia de Misuky e Igarashi.

Era tiempo de sentarnos junto a la hoguera, para escuchar su relato; como todas las noches, la abuela nos contaría historias, pero esta vez, era diferente, había llegado el momento, ella nos relataría su propia historia.

¡La abuela Rose era extraordinaria! Siempre tenía algo para contar y hacernos el tonto cuando preguntábamos por la historia de su vida, recuerdo que constantemente le pedíamos que nos la contara,pero siempre nos salía con otro cuento, y nos argumentaba que aun no era el momento, que más adelante la entenderíamos, que no tenía tiempo, e innumerables pretextos, pero siempre resultaba igual; y que el día en que nos contara su historia, ésta sería la última que nos contaría.

Esta noche todo era especial, recién habían comenzado a caer los copos de nieve, y la abuela aun no llegaba, todos esperábamos ansiosos su llegada.

Recuerdo que estábamos ya sentados esperando, tanto mis hermanas: SofíaAnnie, Soraya Elisa, Claudia Patricia, Eva Candy, Lilia Susana, y yo, Rosemary,como los chicos: Johan Anthony, Pedro Albert, Marcelo Alistar, y Joaquín Archivald. Siempre ocupábamos los mismos lugares. Todos reunidos en torno a ella, éramos once en total.

Las noches anteriores, nos contóanécdotas de ella misma, nos dijo que cuando era más joven, la tía abuela Elroy no la dejaba hacer nada, que siempre le prohibía cosas , pero como ella era una chica aventurera,sin importarle nada, se dio a la ó por muchos lugares, llevaba todos sus ahorros que no eran pocos, compró un terreno y se armó de una casa, comenzó a trabajar en lo poco que sabía , quería aprender de todo y de nada a la vez.

Todos los que nos sentábamos a su alrededor deseábamos conocer la mejor parte ¿Quién había sido ese flamante caballero que había conquistado su corazón? Soñábamos con aquel galante jóven del que se había enamorado e imaginábamos tanto acerca de él:

Sofí, decía que era un vagabundo que escucho la palabra embarazo y desapareció.

Soraya, decía que era un príncipe.

Claudia, decía que era un rey casado, que desapareció o se lo comió un dragón.

Eva decía que era un multimillonario que había caído en la quiebra y que se había lanzado de un tercer piso quedando empalado en unos fierros de una construcción cercana.

Lili y yo, pensábamos o mejor dicho, fantaseábamos con otra idea: lógicamente, nos dedicábamos a coleccionar literatura… Distinta.

Las demás eran muy exquisitas, les gustaban los lindos cuentos de príncipes y princesas; en cambio, a nosotras nos daban arcadas. Nosotras dos fantaseábamos con zombis, vampiros y licántropos, ¡Huy!¡Siempre andamos sumergidas en ese ámbito! Y debido a esa razón, creíamos que la abuela Rosese había enamorado de un hermoso vampirito.

Las otras hermanas, se reían de nosotras por el simple hecho de que pensáramos diferente.

Soraya comenzó a molestarme sabiendo que yo prendía con agua, y lo peor: Las demás le siguieron. Excepto Lili, ella me apoyaba en todo y era en quien siempre me resguardaba, Claudia solo se dedicaba a escuchar, ella no intercedía, solo en caso de ser muy necesario,pues en ocasiones nos íbamos a manga… El caso es que Soraya me decía:

-¡En el siglo XIX esas cosas no se ven, ni existen! ¡Cómo se te puede ocurrir siquiera en pensar en ello! ¡Es estúpidopensar en vampiros!

Yo solo me dedicaba a escucharla, era tonto seguirla y engancharme en una pelea solo por pensar diferente.

Me decía que debía madurar en vez de pensar en esas cosas;¿Qué podíayo hacer? ¿Hablar con una brabucona sobre el tema? ¡Ni hablar! Ella seguía con su largo discurso, yo solo le miraba en silencio, hasta que al fin, no pude soportar más, mi burbuja se rompió cuando me dijo:

-¿A estas alturas debes madurar y no andar pensando en vampiritos!

Ahí fue cuando fruncí el ceño;a pesar de no faltarme ganas, en realidad no le iba a caer encima a mangazos. Mi cabecita comenzó a maquinar maquiavélicamente, sabia tenia la probabilidad de un 50 porciento de que resultara y otro 50 de que no, así que comencé a decirle a mi hermanita mayor(Con su crítica, ella seconsideraba más astuta, así que tome al toro por los cuernos):

-Ustedes dicen que yo debo madurar, y que no existe la escasa posibilidad de que tenga razón. Pero ustedes que son más grandes e inteligentes no dudaran en hacer una apuesta conmigo.

-¡Ja! Río Soraya, para que la pequeña Rosi corra a decirle a mami, sobre la apuesta.

-No creas que lo he olvidado Soraya, fuiste tú la rompió el trato y le contaste a mamá, porque sabias que perderías.

Roja de cólera me miro y me dijo:

-Muy bien acepto tu apuesta pequeña Rosi, y para hacer nuestra apuesta mucho más interesante, las que pierdan deberán hacer los deberes de la otra y servirles durante una semana, no habrátregua alguna.

-Lilia y yo optamos por la versión del vampiro. ¿Y ustedes, por cuál optarán?

-Eva y yo optaremos por la del millonario suicida.

-Ok, entonces el trato esta hecho,no hay tiempo para retractarse.

Escupimos nuestras manos y sellamos la apuesta, sin saber que la abuela nos estaba mirando desde el marco de la puerta de entrada, antes de decir cualquier cosa nos preguntó:

-¿Ya están listas? - y de un brinco dijimos las cuatro al mismo tiempo:

-Sí.

La abuela nos observaba y se reía, cuántos años habían pasado y ahora nos veía como pequeñas mujercitas.

Continuará …

A ver ¿Quién es el abuelo de Rosemary?:P


	2. II fuga

**Los dolores de cabeza, se tienen cuando no se quiere o no se desea algo, es ahí los obtienes la necesidad de tener tu propia independencia y de sentirnos únicos y valorados por nosotros mismos es única y no tiene valor . **

**(Reflexión). **

**II. Fuga.**

-Tenía 18 cuando planee mi primera fuga, aburrida de estar dependiendo de las criticas , poco constructivas de la tía Elroy , decidí que ya era tiempo, no pretendía quedarme ahí sin haber sentido en mi vida un poco de la independencia que me había sido negada , lucharía hasta el final, no sería una abnegada de la familia mucho menos amargada como tía Elroy ….

No, quiero una vida de amor, no de reglas , no quiero si quiera volver a pensar en lo que sería de mi, si me obligaran a casarme , no antes deseo conocer el amor , no quiero vivir pensando en que debo hacer '' lo correcto''.

¡Ja¡, lo correcto no es lo que ellos piensas así que comencé a armar mi maleta , cuando sentí que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe.

-Rose, ¿Qué haces?, no puedes hacer eso que va a suceder conmigo sabes lo dura que es a veces tía Elroy conmigo no puedes dejarme rose, que hare yo sin ti.

-Tome sus manitas y le dije tranquilo bert jamás te dejaría , ''era mentira, pero si seguía llorando me descubrirían y no era la gracia ''.

Así que se paciente pequeño, no te dejaría solo, estoy armando una maleta para un viaje de estudio ahora por favor déjame unos instantes sola.

Era horrible mentirle a mi única familia directa pero no podía llevármelo como le alimentaria pronto saldría del colegio y solo deseaba mi independencia.

Quizás si era un poco egoísta de mi parte pero, bert solo arruinaría mis planes, así que tome la maleta, y la deje a un lado del armario gigante y esperaría el momento oportuno.

Los días transcurrieron y el pequeño bert ya había olvidado la maleta, así que era el momento oportuno para la huida.

No quería salir como un ladrón así que espere , supuse que el pequeño bert estaba en el colegio, lastima, estaba en la sala de estar recién había llegado, del colegio , me había tomado por la pierna derecha para estropear mi huida, lo mire y el dije : - William Albert Andrew mas te vale que me sueltes o ya no respondo de mi, quiero irme ser libre y volar , no quiero que me comprometan quizás con que estúpido solo para acrecentar el dinero y los bienes de la familia .

Me miro con esos ojitos lindos que él tiene y me dijo : - Rose no sabes cómo te entiendo pero no puedo dejarte ir, no sé cómo vivir sin ti rose, acaso no lo entiendes con lagrimas en los ojos .

-Ya bert suéltame nos vamos a caer, bert suéltame carajo.

Íbamos a caer al piso pero alguien nos detuvo tía Elroy gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo,

- Rosemary donde crees que vas en esas fachas y esa maleta.

La reprimenda que me gane ese día no puedo ser comparada, con ninguna otra. que me habían dado cuando era pequeña.

Solo que ahora nadie saldría a defenderme.

-Aparte de hacerme deshacer la maleta , y guardar cada cosa me escondieron la maleta, pfff, sin más tuve que resignarme , tres días después me toco conocer a mi supuesto novio, Jonathan Brower, Jonathan era un buen chico , pero no había esa chispa que toda chica quiere para su primer amor.

Jonathan me siguió frecuentando varias veces , pero no había algo que me atrajera de el , nada completamente nada así, que en uno de nuestro paseos le pedí un beso, el muy cortado no fue capaz así que deseche completamente la idea y se lo di , me supo a nada así que no, no y no. No voy a permitir que me casen con un tipejo así , están locos acaso una chica no puede tener un amor , por muy rica que sea.

Así que no había escapatoria , me daría a la fuga, no había de otra no quiero un matrimonio a la fuerza eso no es vida si lo fuerza ,tía Elroy sería una viuda feliz, de eso no había duda alguna , en fin tome nuevamente la maleta aprovechando que mi cuidador estaba ocupado resolviendo quizás que cosa .

Así que lo tenía todo resuelto pero esta vez escaparía por la ventana de mi habitación En la tarde aprovechando que la tía Elroy había salido era lo que yo sospechaba , también había salido bert, tomé mi maleta estaba a punto de saltar al árbol cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo, era mi hermanito, que nuevamente con sus ojos vidriosos me pedía que no me escapara, pues así transcurrieron los días y cumplí mis 18 años opte por quedarme en casa unos días . aprovechando que habíamos salido de vacaciones y que por fin podría echar andar mi plan de escape fugitivo.

Estuve pensando en que estuve fallando últimamente, sabía que no podía negarle nada a mi pequeño bert, que con sus bellos ojitos azules , me echaba todo tipo de plan a perder, en fin

¡Eureka!, lo había descubierto, los lindos ojos de bert me hacen dudar así que me daré a la fuga de noche .

Como la tía me había pillado intentando escapar de día solo le puso el escolta de día así que lo planee todo bien y deje la ventana del baño abierta, para no levantar sospechas me interne en mi habitación a la misma hora de siempre para que la tía no se preocupara y encontrara todo normal, seguí hasta el último momento la rutina , me desperté a las once y cuarenta y cinco de la noche llevaba mi maletita como en las ultimas huidas pase a la habitación de mi pequeño bert , le deje la nota , bese su frente y di dos pasos hacia atrás limpie mis lagrimas y me escabullí entre las sombras de la noche , en hacer todo eso me dieron las once cincuenta y cinco tenia los minutos contados, pronto tocaría el reloj y podría escapar….

Haberrr chicas que cosas esperan a nuestra querida Rosemary abuela , que arrejonada mujer :P


	3. como lo conociste

Dentro de nuestras necesidades esta el amar y ser amado, corresponde a nuestra identidad y a nuestra manera de pensar , el ser humano necesita amar y ser amado de tal forma que sin amor felicidad , techo y comida no seriamos nada nuestras necesidades fisiológicas y físicas.

**III. Como lo conociste.**

-Después de escapar esa noche , con mis ahorros juntados , gracias Adam Sletter , fui a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, vague muchas horas, por la enorme ciudad sin encontrar lugar en el cual podía pasar la noche hasta que llegue a un motel.

Ahí me registre para poder pasar la noche , le pregunte al señor que cuanto saldría pasar la noche , en ese lugar , el muy atento me dijo :

-señorita, la noche en este lugar varia por hora pero veo que usted viene sola, por lo visto puede usar una de nuestras cabañas y el costo será de 7 dólares

-pague al contado no quería que al día siguiente me desalojaran del lugar .

El hombre muy amable me pregunto por mi nombre, '' demonios mi nombre'', lamentablemente me había hecho el habito de las mentiras blancas o piadosas _ Elisa Andrew,

-muy bien Elisa ,su cabaña es la 7 cerca de la laguna, el desayuno se sirve a las ocho y treinta y cinco y se extiende hasta las diez y media , de once a once y media ahí un break que consiste en una fruta o u sándwich a una se sirve el almuerzo que consta de un menú, a las cuatro vuelve a haber un break de un té o un café acompañado con galletas hasta las seis en punto , luego de eso a las ocho de la noche se sirve la cena hasta las diez de la noche.

-Muy bien, le respondí a su atención,- me iré a dormir.- déjeme avisarle Johan para que le indique el camino, _gracias.

A la mañana siguiente sin querer me tope con una conversación desagradable.

-Julián ha apostado todo lo que ustedes tenia , Adam , debes de pagar lo que tu hijo a comprometido.

-Este es el patrimonio de mi familia como quieres que haga .

-Ese ya no es mi problema, es tuyo, solo puedo decirte que tienes tres días antes de perder todo.

-lo encontré afirmado llorando eran 2 millones de dólares lo que el tipo quería, y el no sabia de donde sacaría el dinero, yo toque su hombro el sobre saltado me dijo, _que desea, yo a su comentario le respondí al principio con una sonrisa y le dije: _ yo puedo ayudarle, son dos millones de dólares ni que usted fuera tan rica, yo le comprare este lugar y lo administraremos juntos.

Así ocurrió como tuve la cabaña y agrandamos el local.

Debía hacer algo con mi tiempo, mi tiempo lo empleaba ayudando a Adam y buscando un trabajo en las noches , camine varias horas para dar con un pub que decía ''Drink sky '' , necesitaban chicas en la barra, se había modernizado chicago ya aceptaban a las mujeres trabajar y todo.

El hombre muy amable me acepto, porque me acepto por tener un cara bonita, en fin me dijo que mañana seria mi primer día haber si es que quedaba por que las chicas eran un poco egoístas, mi primera tarea fue conocerlas, la segunda hacerme su amiga, y la ultima era sobrevivir en el ambiente, me encantaba eso de la clandestinidad, pero aun así extrañaba a mi pequeño bert,

- un John Colín por favor, enseguida dijo la otra chica que estaba en la barra -bienvenido de nuevo señor Johnson espero que tenga una buena noche, -le dijo coqueta,

-no lo dudes pequeña, permiso señorita,

Lo quede mirando despreciativa, ¿quien piensa que es?…

El rey de Inglaterra acaso. Aun que he de admitirlo es demasiado guapo y sexy, hasta que un voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Ros?

-¿Si?

-¡quieres ayudarme aquí, jamás utilices tu nombre y cuídate de la muchacha que atendió al señor Johnson ,es un seductor empedernido, no te dejes engatusar por su mirada, siempre que sale con alguna chica de este lugar , esta nunca regresa, en fin amiga cuídate de ese tipo.

-dime en que puedo ayudarte y en que soy buena , así que me quede atendiendo en la barra ayudando a samanta.

La chica y ese hombre extraño desaparecieron durante un buen momento, la chica volvió sumamente feliz y el muy coquetamente se acerco por mi lado de la barra,

-puedes darme un John colín.

-lamento decirle señor que no se preparar un John colín, asi que si me disculpa,

-agarro bruscamente mi brazo y me dijo , entonces dame un whisky a las rocas

-yo creo que si me suelta podría prepararlo, y si no lo hace en este momento, le rociare agua le dije con el seño ya fruncido maldita sea, muchacha, aquí estas para cumplirle a los clientes,

Así y quien lo dice señor arrogante,

Simple querida la ley del consumismo, Me miro triunfante.

Uiiii que tipo más arrogante, yo mato a mi pequeño bert si se pone así, mi mirada se entristeció al recordar a mi pequeño bert.

Lo extrañaba demasiado, ya hacen tres o cinco días que no estaba con él, y me hacía falta.

Soltó su agarre y miro mis ojos, y en ese mismo instante me dijo

- lo siento, No fue mi intención hablarte así, por favor discúlpame.

Y desapareció entre las personas, todos se acercaron a verme , y a pedirme tragos para beber.

La velada paso volando y el dueño del local me detuvo en la entrada de el lugar,

-pequeña he visto como te desplazas en el lugar y serás un excelente complemento no olvides llegar a las ocho en punto, aquí tienes dinero.

Salí muy contenta del lugar , estaba feliz había ganado mi primer dinero me dirigí a una panadería a comprar un rico sándwich, y un poco de pan para desayunar con el señor Adam, habíamos agarrado confianza, me había contado que hace mas de 5 años había enviudado, y se había quedado solo, a cargo del motel y de sus cuatro hijos.

Iba encantada comiendo mi rico sándwich, cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-no puedo creer que eso te haga tan feliz, en vez de estar degustando otra cosa, mi lady

''tenía que ser míster Arrogancia, de todas las personas con las que me pude aber topado tenía que ser él, demonios que suerte la mía''.

No le conteste preferí seguir ignorando al personaje que me seguía,

-Jajaja, más vale pasar por un ignórate que por un inteligente, ros.

-¿Quien eres?, ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?, ¿por qué me sigues?

-mi nombre es George Johnson, porque lo pregunte , porque me gustas .

-valla que directo lastima tu a mí no.

Me agarro bruscamente del brazo ,y me atrajo hacia el , su perfume era diferente a todos los que había olido y evidentemente me recordó al que mi padre , no supe en qué momento me tiro a la pared y me beso,apasionada y fervientemente ese si era un hombre esta apunto de dejarme llevar,pero una vez que recobre mi conocimiento lo empuje y lo abofetie para después salir corriendo fuera de su alcance.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Haber pequeñas que le sucederá a la pareja.

Espero sus comentarios haber sory si no me matas


	4. nuestro final

La vida dulce y amarga vida depende de ti

Solo se decirte que el mundo y la vida tiene diferentes facetas y depende de ti verle el lado bueno, para que esta pueda existir debe haber algo de ambos dulce y amargo si no es vida.

Nuestro final.

Los días transcurrieron y se convirtieron en semanas las semanas en meses y el señor Adam me quería como si fuera su propia hija, me decía que debía cuidarme y todo lo que un padre suele decirle a sus hijos me sentía tan feliz, hasta que recordé el momento en el que este tipejo me beso, quería que lo siguiera haciendo , por primera vez en mi vida deseaba a un hombre, jamás me había sucedido algo similar no podía creerlo, el por su parte me seguía como una sombra, olvidándose de la chica ,

Dios, acaso no pararas de seguirme en ningún momento me voltee a verle de frente, el esta tras de mí, me sentí intimidada por aquellos hermosos ojos de color marrón que prácticamente me hechizaban .

Dios que hombre tan divino, ese cuerpo que tenia de espalda ancha y estrecha cintura, por dios si no se alejaba , esta vez seria yo quien le diera un beso, si podía succionarme el alma si quería .

Bueno en fin solo se digno a mirarme y a preguntarme sí podíamos salir yo a eso le respondí que no sabía que día tenia libre, y él me respondió con su voz grave.

- no te estoy invitando de día lo estoy haciendo por la noche y no te preocupes el señor Orlando me dijo que podías faltar mañana, así que nos vemos a las 8 en el lugar donde compras esas cosas que te gustan tanto.

Sin más que decirme se esfumo entre la gente, que hombre tan misterioso, en fin solo será una salida, no entiendo porque se turba tanto cuando me ve.

Sin mas ni menos la noche paso tranquilamente los clientes estaban pasivos y el ni siquiera se me acerco, ni a mi ni a la chica siempre pedía desde la mesa y el garzón dejaba el pedido en la mesa, sin mas seguíamos con la rutina de que él era mi sombra , como deseaba que me besara, en un momento no dado casi fui atropellada por un hombre que iba en una bicicleta, el con sus movimientos felinos me tomo rápidamente por la cintura y me estrecho contra su cuerpo que bien me sentía,

-camina a mi lado, y el solo siguió mis instrucciones, no me di cuenta el trayecto que habíamos caminado ,y el seguía mudo , -debo irme tratando de romper el silencio en el que nos habíamos sumergido, el no quería soltarme,-debo irme le repetí, -quédate conmigo dijo casi en un murmullo, -no puedo respondí en un susurro inaudible que el comprendió y me soltó, nos vemos a las ocho.

Al llegar parecía que andaba entre nubes, y el señor Adam , me despertó de mi ensoñación diciéndome que me buscaban no podía ser , en el momento menos inoportuno, mi supuesto prometido había dado conmigo, en el pub, donde trabajaba había comentado al dueño del pub que yo pertenecía a la familia mas millonaria del país , eso no lo aguante estaba a punto de caerle a golpes cuando una mano se puso en mi hombro y le dijo a mi supuesto prometido,

-ella sabe cuidarse sola, no te necesita de guarda espaldas , no te metas en su vida , luego de eso paso su mano por mi cintura atrayéndome a su bien torneado cuerpo, ''eso era un hombre''

-disculpa soy su prometido tengo mas derecho que tu pronto sere su esposo.

´´esposo'' valla que manera de decirlo me daba cosa que ese tipo dijese que iba a ser mi marido .

El me miro y me rio de medio lado argumentando

-valla que novio, la novia se le escaba durante un buen tiempo se nota que te ama.

Dejando a Jonathan sin palabras

Espero que recapacites Rosemary Andrew.

-No volveré Jonathan soy feliz con mi independencia, mira lo que soy y lo que tengo no necesito un apellido pomposo todo lo que tengo ahora lo he construid con personas que me ven como una de ellos tomando la mano de mi acompañante cosa que no paso desapercibida para los dos hombres que estaban ahí.

Eres maravillosa Rose, no dejes que te roben tu identidad, tomo mi mano y la beso, provocando que me sonrojara, dime Rose aun estamos a tiempo para nuestra sita.

Si, vamos George

Fuimos al cine , pasamos a cenar y a charlar sombre la película que vimos dime por que una película como esa , -dime rose en algún momento de tu vida te has enamorado, has perdido a la persona que amas por un simple error o una maldita mentira, en sus ojos se resflejaba la tristeza.

Me conto que salió a un viaje de negocios, y de todas las mentiras que le contaron a su novia ella no queriendo vivir mas se suicido, el maldijo su vida y se dedico a cobrar venganza de lo que le habían hecho a su novia una vez que los encontró se encargo de cobrárselas una a una las que le habían hecho convirtiéndose en un monstruo.

Me sorprendí, por la historia pero ya estaba perdida, me había enamorado de aquel hombre de los meses siguiéndome se había vuelto mi obsesión de noche, lo invite a quedarse conmigo aquella noche, -no deseo faltarte el respeto, -shhh, lo silencie , un beso tímido fue tomando vida, se fue volviendo cada vez mas intenso comenzó por mi cuello, luego siguió con cada centímetro de mi piel diciéndome , que se sentía completo estando a mi lado, en el momento en el que me vio, se enamoro de mi, diciéndome palabras de amor fue suturando nuestro amor yo en su cuerpo y él en el mío, nos tomo varios minutos deshacernos de cada una de nuestras prendas de vestir, cuando llego a mi brasear, besando suavemente mis pechos y deteniéndose a lamer cada parte de mi cuerpo no sabía como habíamos podido soportar tanto, siguió bajando hasta mi ombligo dedicándole tiempo necesario a cada parte de mi cuerpo que necesitaba de su atención, siguió por el triangulo que oculta mi feminidad, sin saber cómo o cuando subió a mis labios e inicio la envestida, de una vez entro, -querida estas apretada, y caliente, perdóname por dañarte, esperaremos unos minutos para que te acostumbres a mí, sin saber como yo inicie el primer movimientos y el siguió envistiéndome, seguimos la danza entre gemidos y suspiros, al llegar clímax ambos gritamos nuestros nombres exhaustos y llenos de placer.

Así seguimos durante muchos meses, y me dijo -deseo un hijo tuyo, -pero un hijo es demasiada responsabilidad para ambos yo no se , no me siento preparada, no creo que sea una buena idea,- por favor Rose, medítalo.

Antes de irse repetimos nuestro ritual como las demás noches, estaba muy enamorada de él, pero mi gallardo caballero tenía su secreto oscuro que pronto descubriría, una noche caminando al trabajo me tope con Sara con su cara de pocos amigos así que te metiste con el, espero que pronto te rompa el corazón y vuelva a mis brazos otra vez.

Dándome la espalda en modo despreciativo, yo simplemente seguí mis pasos hacia la barra para atender muy amablemente a mis clientes, en un momento dado me toco hacer descanso y Salí a tomar aire me dieron ganas de orinar, así que me dirigí al cuarto de baño para el personal y lo descubrí desnudo con Sara degollada y muerta en sus brazos, solté la copa que llevaba en mis manos , era un vampiro , dios , un vampiro de los cuales odio tanto, me vio, iba a tocarme , lo esquive y Salí corriendo, no me detuve hasta llegar a casa, cerré todo, no saldría de mi hogar por nada del mundo, el señor Adam se preocupo al verme llegar tan temprano,

-Elisa, dios era el señor Adam , pase señor Adam, debo ser honesta con usted señor adam, lo que tengo que contarle es demasiado largo y nos va a tomar horas por favor pase, asi le relate mi historia al señor Adam.

-se levanto del asiento y me dijo: - entiendo todo por lo que has pasado mi pequeña rose, sabia la historia, porque aquel joven me la había relatado, sabía que eras la chica millonaria por la que ofrecían una cuantiosa suma de dinero, pero te debo mi lealtad mi pequeña y yo te defender de quien sea, me has demostrado que no eres el tipo de chica rica estirada y engreída, eres dulce, sencilla y gentil, se que extrañas a mares a tu hermano y sé que el también te extraña tanto que hoy vino a verte mientras estabas dormida y te dejo este ramo dijo que eran tus preferidas, rosas blancas ,dios, dio resultado, se llaman Alba, y resulto señor Adam.

-que felicidad.

Volvieron a llamar a mi puerta quien es.

-soy yo George,

-vete no quiero verte, ya has hecho lo que podías hacer para romper nuestra relación,

-Por favor rose

-vete.

Ábreme la puerta y dime las cosas a la cara Rosemary Andrew, en eso llego Jonathan y se dieron de trompazos dejando a uno de los dos casi muertos, luego aparecieron otros tipos, fue una pelea campal no podíamos meternos con el señor adam , la policía no llegaba, y Jonathan junto a los tipos con los que andaba iban a matarlo, -basta Jonathan, que ganaras con matarlo, ya perdiste, y me dejaras sin el que mas quieres destrozar mi corazón , dime estas feliz con lo que has hecho,

-rose…

-¿Por qué?, respóndeme ¿ Por que?

-Por que yo me enamore de ti y porque ese mal nacido destrozo tu corazón, dios rose es un maldito, no deberías protegerlo.

-vete por favor, no vuelvas.

-George, mi amor , despierta,

Rose, perdóname, te amo, por favor ayúdame, libérame…

Asi lo hice , lo libere de su sufrimiento, tomando el arma que dejaron tirada los hombres que acompañaban a jontahan, le dispare.

Con el señor Adam nos encargamos de sepultarlo cerca de un rosal con rosas rojas.

Jamás volví a ir al pub donde nos conocimos, a los tres días después me entere que estaba embarazada, el señor adam me felicito me dijo pequeña tienes el fruto de tu amor querida, ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

-Anthony.

Me arregle con mi familia, la tia Elroy me acepto con los brazos abiertos mi pequeño bert se hizo un gran hombre y yo tuve a mi bebe que no era uno , si no dos , era una nena y un varón, a la nena la llame aurora en honor a la esposa del señor Adam y al varón Anthony que era el nombre que le gustaba a George.

Fue el nombre que me salió del fondo de mi corazón.

Terminada la historia, la abuela nos envió a dormir ya que era muy tarde para que estuviéramos despiertos.

-ja! vez Soraya te ganamos, no que los vampiros no existen

Ella solo sonrió ante mi comentario y agrego, lo siento, no fue mi intensión hacerte sentir mal solo por pensar diferente, todos tenemos derecho a pensar lo que queramos y en quien queramos,

-abrace a mi hermana y le dije que no era necesario dicha apuesta pero que si quería hacer mis labores yo no me enojaba , asi podía ayudar a otra persona.

Nos acostamos, cuando me dio sed y baje para tomar un vaso de agua cuando sentí que la abuela conversava con alguien.

-Ya estoy lista

-Debes esperar un poco

-¿Ella vendrá luego?

-Si amor ella vendrá luego, solo debemos esperar

- tengo frio abrázame.

-aquí estoy a tu lado.

Así sucedió lo inevitable, el abuelo se llevo a mi abuela para vivir un amor intenso en la eternidad.

Fin….

Gracias a todas por tomarse el tiempo para leer este mini sol mil gracias lupi ya no lo hago llorar en vez de aprovechar pa consolarlo


End file.
